DCU Earth 25: The Enlightened
by deltakid4
Summary: In the wake of Darkseid's invasion, a clandestine group composed of the worlds most influential heroes band together to guide the events of the DC Universe. Their first course of action, take out the lord of Apokolips.


**A/N: This is the first chapter in my fan-fiction project about the DC Universe. The setting is Earth 25, one of the many earths in the multiverse we know nothing about. so, i call dibs. This incarnation will merge elements from the DC comics, cartoons, TV shows and films.**

Disclaimer: I don`t own any DC characters, locations or concepts used in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: The gathering

Arthur Curry, firstborn son of queen Atlanna sat at his throne staring out the viewing window that formed the entire outer wall of his inner sanctum. His palace was in the center of poseidonis, the capital city of Atlantis. It towered over every structure within the city. The scene before him encapsulated Arthur's new found responsibly. As the citizens do their part in rebuilding Atlantis. Unlike humanity, Atlanteans are quite diverse, with many of them possessing features like those of aquatic animals such fish, squid, and cetaceans. Although racial tension between skin and scales and flesh exist it didn't matter after the "Great Siege."

Three months ago, the kingdom was invaded by a horde of parademons led by Brutaal. The Atlanteans response to the assault was uncoordinated. Concurrently, Orm prepared Atlantis for the invasion by sabotaging their defenses and broadcasting misleading information. Which allowed the apokolitians to easily conquer the nation and crush their military. To cement his rule, Orm under the identity of ocean master publicly executed his parent's king Orvax and queen Atlanna.

Aquaman alongside his fiancé Mera returned to Atlantis with an army. This massive force consisted of trench creatures, denizens of Xebel and others from lost colonies of Atlantis. After a long and grueling battle, they took back the kingdom. General Brutaal and his forces heads were mounted on spikes to serve as reminders and warnings to all those who wish to harm Atlantis. Orm, on the other hand, was incarcerated in the royal dungeon where he will live out the rest of his days.

The throne room doors parted and Vulko entered the room. Nuidis Vulko was Arthur's royal advisor and mentor. When he wasn't by Arthurs side Vulko would occupy the role as chief scientist of the Atlantean Science Center. His bare feet kicked the water gracefully, propelling him towards his king. "Your majesty," he greeted.

"Yes Volko," Arthur responded. He Sat up straight on his throne, giving Vulko his undivided attention. Although he was engulfed in darkness Arthur made sure his luminescent eyes were noticeable.

"Sorry for the disturbance but your guests have arrived," he reported. Aquaman had no need to ask who these guest where. "They are waiting for your arrival in the O2 assembly room."

Aquaman elevated from his throne and headed towards the exit, trident in hand. Once he emerged from the shadows his appearance became visible. Short dirty blonde hair rested a pond his head. while his eyes illuminated an aquatic blue hue. Arthur wore an orange scale mail tunic along with dark green leggings that had his toes exposed to the elements. Vulko swam beside his king, accompanying him to his destination.

As they are making their way to the chamber Vulko turns to face Arthur. "I don't mean to pry your majesty but what is the nature of this discussion?" asked the advisor. Although Aquaman was a decent ruler he held innovated ideas that made citizens like Vulko question his motives. Such as his works to strengthen Atlantis`s connection with the surface world. He even offered the trench rights and privileges in exchange for mandatory military service. These actions angered both the noble and warrior castes. Option is divide as to whether he should be remembered as a tyrant or a progressive monarch determined to drag Atlantis into the modern world.

"It's on a need to know basis," Arthur said curtly just loud enough for the consultant to hear. "You don't need to know." Aquaman`s mood had been particularly darker lately, making Vulko wonder if there was something more going on. The two of them shared a minute of silence simply traveling through the aquatic hallways.

Inside the assembly room reside Atlantis honored guests. Batman, Wonder woman, Doctor fate, Martian Manhunter, The Chief, Green lantern and Orion. They all congregated on the left side of the chamber while Murk and his Men-of-war were stationed on the opposing side. The Men-of-War were Atlantis`s frontline army. Their eyes were trained on the surface dwellers, registering every movement they made. Since the attack Atlanteans were suspicious of any outsiders especially New gods.

"Where are the rest of the justice league members like flash and superman?" Murk muttered.

"Our more inspirational members are occupied," said batman in his usual tone. "They're still recovering from what transpired."

"And in any case, were enough" John Stewart added.

"Unlikely," Murk grunted.

"Is there something you're trying to say one eye?" Orion snarled. while making his way towards Murk and his men. The Atlantean warrior procced to intercept the approaching New god.

If there was one thing that gets under Murk`s skin is when others point out any his disfigurements. The entire right side of his body was covered in burn marks along with a missing hand and damaged an eye. These wounds were obtained from the volcanic pits, the training ground of the Atlantean special forces. To compensate for his injuries Murk would cover himself from head to toe in gold plated heavy armor. Instead of a prosthetic hand, he had a metal hook imbedded into his stump. as the two men stood across from each other.

The two men stood before one another with only a single inch separated them. "I do not trust you," he said bluntly. The Atlantean took a step forward, hovering over the new god. Although he was the second tallest person in the room, only two inches shorter than Martian manhunters 6`7. Murk was undoubted the most intimidating mostly due to his bulky frame and he knew it. He tilted his head towards in the direction of the throne room. "He may but I do not trust you."

Not one to back away from a challenge Orion tilts his head, making direct eye contact with the Atlantean. "Are you going to bark all day or are you going to bite?"

"This completely unnecessary," the Chief chimed in.

"Were here as allies not enemies," proclaimed wonder woman.

Murk began to raise his hook arm, preparing to strike. Just then the door slid open with Volko and Arthur walked in. "Enough!," Arthur barked as his voice echo through the room. The Men-of-war stood at attention and saluted at their king. "Stand down murk."

The commanding voice stung Murk`s good ear. "But your highness- "

"Stand down," he repeated this time with an intense stare. Not wanting to antagonize his king any further Murk complied. He took position beside his men, awaiting orders. With the crisis averted Arthur turned to Vulko and gave him the cue.

"Honored guests of the great kingdom of Atlantis," Vulko announced. "Batman, justice leaguer and protector of Gotham city." Batman nod his head in affirmation. "Doctor Fate, master of the arcane art," Fate gestured his hands to conveying respect. "Martian Manhunter of Storm watch" Jon delivers a quick smile. "Professor Niles Caulder of the Doom patrol," the chief gave a small wave. "Intergalactic guardian of earth, John Stewart the green lantern," John stood at parade rest with a stoic expression. "envoy of Themyscira, princess Diana wonder woman," she placed her fist over her heart. "and prince Orion of New genesis," His arms remained crossed. "It is Atlantis honor to introduce to you our King Arthur Curry."

Once the introductions out of the way Aquaman signaled for his subjects to leave the room. Like clockwork the Atlanteans filed out of the chamber, being the last one to leave the room Vulko closed the door behind him. Leaving them to occupy the room together.

"In all my travels, I've never been to Atlantis before your highness, it is exquisite," said Fate as he took a moment to examine the architecture. As the lord of order, he had traveled to many different dimensions but there was something unique about Atlantis. Arthur took notice of the Sorcerers curiosity.

"Dr. fate you may stay as long as you like. In fact, some of my priests were hoping to speak with you privately".

He replied immediately, "Well, we shall see,"

"Thank you, Arthur, for hosting this," Batman said politely. Which was a rare moment, not too often dose the caped crusader displays genuine manners. Positioned in the center of the room was a large circular table with exactly seven chairs surrounding it. Drawing parallels from Arthurian legends of king Arthur and his trusted knights. Each hero pulled out a chair and had a seat at the table excepted for HE chief. Unlike everyone else he was confided to a wheelchair, so he wheeled himself in a vacate section of the table.

"So, let get to the heart of the matter," Aquaman said as he turned towards Batman and gave him a quick nod. Without wasting time Bruce retrieved a small device from his utility belt. He placed the gadget on the table. Before removing his hand off the device, he pushes the red button present on the piece of equipment. Then 3D constructs began to be projected above the table, forcing them to tilt their heads up to view the projections. On display were the highlights from the Apokolips invasion.

One image showed Kalibak leading a battalion of parademons, attacking and killing several people in the center of Metropolis. The sight of violence caused them to flinch except for Orion. On his face was a look of distain, the same one he always exhibits towards his older brother. Another imaged revealed as destroyed Gotham, General Steppenwolf branding the omega symbol over Wayne tech`s signature W. Bruce had his fist clenched tight, a visual reflection of his current mood. Darkseid towering over them as they bow before him, submitting themselves to the dark god.

"This planet was systematic conquered by an interplanetary god... Darkseid and his army sieged key locations across the globe to divide us and cement his rule….and I believe it was our fault,"

"The invasion is our fault?" The Chief bewildered with a puzzling look across his face.

"They got pass our defense. Infiltrated world leaders. serenaded the public and turned them against us," Bruce pointed to the hologram of G. Gordon Godfrey who was under the guise of a GBS pundit who spread anti justice league hysteria. Desaad impersonating the president, Virman Vundabar as the German chancellor. Granny goodness as an evening talk show host. Kanto and intergang supplying terrorist and warlords with new god technology. "With a plan like this victory was insured."

"So how is it our fault?" Orion questioned. The new god got out of his seat and paced his open palm on the table. Everyone fixed their gaze on him, gauging his intent. He noticed that he acted out of anger Orion gestured his palms to express apology.

"I'm only saying that we need to improve the way we operate, a more effective deterrent so that Darkseid would think twice about attacking this planet like he did," Bruce replied calmly.

"How so?" Fate enquired.

"I believe we all should pull all of our resources and all of our information to form a lethal contingency plan for when Darkseid return," they were all taken aback by batman words. The man with the no killing rule is suggested a lethal method.

"Not happening," Orion muttered.

"Well, that's for thinking about it," Batman countered.

Orion lets out a brief chuckle. "you mortals can't even solve your lingering problems," he continued "so how do you hope to deter a god."

"That's what were here to discuss," said Aquaman.

"Orion`s words hold water, finite being are unable to view long term solutions," Fate stated.

"I agree, we lack that sort of insight," Green lantern stated. "The justice league was our answer to the U.N. and your suggesting we rebuild it with bureaucracy in mind? I don't see it."

J`onn lifted his green index finger, garnering his colleague's attention. "If I may," he interjected. "back on mars a group of us got together, we discuss about using a biological agent against the white Martians. We put it to a vote. As a result, we didn't us it. Then a month later they attacked us."

"This sound good but in practice it won't, this will divide us even more." Diana replied.

"We are the champion of the planet, it our responsibility to do whatever it takes to keep it safe." Arthur rebutted.

"Most of you heroes are fools here's why, how many convicted criminals and supposed threats are still alive? The clown chief among them." Orion stated bluntly. He points to batman. "How many questionable mass murders escape your prison this week?" Then he trained his gaze towards wonder woman. "exactly how do you and Kal screen these "heroes" who join the league? I heard rumors of an intergalactic bounty hunter will to work for the highest bitter. Would you allow him on your team?" Orion shifted his attention to Aquaman. "What of Arthur's brother an architect of this Darkseid invasion of earth? Isn't that what we've heard? Have you executed this man for treason, or is he in your castle right now?" Orion returned his aim back to batman. "And you believe you can scare Darkseid New genesis have been trying for eons? What makes you so special?" They all shared a moment of silence as Orion's words stank in.

Before speaking Bruce took a deep breath. "As role models and delegates for the people of the entire planet earth we believed that being on the moral high ground is what separates us from the villains" he explained. "but that all changes now. The invasion had taught me something if we hadn't comprised our non-lethal methods earth would still be under Darkseid rule. What I'm trying to say is I'm will to whatever it takes,"

Orio stare into Batman`s narrow eyes, only to see the look of conviction within them. "the first casualty of war is always innocents," he declared.

"On your previous point Batman, you are right we all has pieces of the Apocalyptic information little pieces of the situation before it escalated," The Chief pronounced. He leaned forward on the table and ran his hands through his red beard. "We could have dealt with it sooner had we all met, save countless of lives,"

"we should meet up privately like this". Stated Dr. fate.

"Mainly for big decisions" The Chief uttered.

The prince of New Genesis placed his on his waist. "I see myself trusting this room of people but. No one could know we do this. I don't trust your so called-"

"Yes, we get it you don't trust our associates," The paraplegic professor interjected. As he gazed at the new god with annoyance.

Orion glanced at batman "No Family". Next, he turns to Aquaman "No Wives". Then he shifted his view to everyone else. "No one, our secret must stay between us all. If one of you share a secret about new genesis that comes back to harm anyone in my family, they will feel the full might of my fists caving in their skull".

John Stewart calmly got out of his chair and shot a glare at the New god "Why can't you have a civil conversation without Threatening-"

"It`s not a threat" Orion assured. As he clenched his fist together.

"This hostility is not appropriate to the conversion Orion," John snarled. "you out of everyone know the threat Darkseid pose. If He takes earth how long would it take for him to sack New genesis too."

The king of Atlantis rose out of his seat and placed his hand on Green lanterns shoulder. "I agree," he proclaimed confidently. "we only won this time because of sheer luck. For how long? Who knows?" Arthur turn to the seated heroes. "But anyone with enough sense could figure out that's it's going to happen again and were the only ones who have any chance of doing anything about it."

"An Honor system should be implemented." Fate suggested.

"No need," Batman argued. "We have Manhunter over here. You can't hide from one of the most powerful psychics on the planet." Bruce turned to the Martian. "He`d know if anyone here betrayed us, right?"

"Only if its unanimous," said Manhunter.

Professor caulder raised his hand "Those in favor?" in less than a millisecond hands were held in the air except for one, wonder woman`s. All eyes were glued on her, this outcome was not unprecedented. The Amazonian princesses got up out her chair.

Bruce uttered her name in disbelief "Diana...,"

She cut him off "You all make me sick."

"Wow, Diana – "

"There is a reason they had such an easy time turning the world against it heroes. Because deep down everyone knows that this could happen and now it has." She scowled. "You all just decided all by yourselves that you are the earths protectors. And that you, and only you, not your teammates, or family are trustworthy enough to include in the process," Wonder woman backed away from the table like the plague. "what happens when you disagree? When one of these earth-changing moments finds you all at odds with each other, here in a secret meeting? What happens then?"

The room fell silent. No one said a single word as their gazed shift between the amazon and each other. Doctor fate proceed to stand up. "My deepest apologies Diana," Fate whispered. With a wave of his hand Wonder woman collapsed to the cold floor.

Once she was on the floor Batman jumped out his chair. He turned to face the lord of order "What did you— "

"I wiped her memory of this event, order must be preserved at all coast," Fate clarified.

"I've read her mind she was going to tell superman," J`onn explained.

"I actually think this it the best idea I heard all day," The Chief said with enthusiasm.

"if it doesn't work, we do walk away," Bruce stated.

Aquaman tapped the bottom of his trident on the ground. The sound drew the others attention to the king. "So were all in agreement then, next time we meet, anything discussed here-"

"Stays here" Orion finished.

"Not like I'm heading to Oa any time soon," Green lantern replied. "anything else we should talk about now before Diana wakes up?"

Martian manhunter joined his allies who weren't seated. His alien frame dwarfing everyone in the room. "yes, how exactly are we going to kill Darkseid?"

* * *

 **A/N: What`s your guys thoughts on the first chapter? leave a review to let me know.**

 **Cheers, y'all, see you next time.**


End file.
